The present disclosure relates to a peeling device and an ink jet printer.
A method is known in which label paper to which labels have been attached is transported while being bent at an acute angle at a peeling portion to cause the labels to be peeled off from the label paper. In such a method, a mechanism for transporting backing paper is provided on the downstream side of the peeling portion.
To simplify setting of the label paper, it is known that interposing rollers are used as the mechanism for transporting backing paper. With such interposing rollers, a residual adhesive on a surface of the backing paper to which the labels have been attached is adhered to the rollers, and this is thought to be an issue affecting transport accuracy. In response to this, for example, a configuration is known in which an area of the roller coming into contact with the label attaching surface is reduced (see JP-A-2015-160323, for example).
However, in the above-described configuration, the interposing amount of each of the rollers biased in a direction of interposing the backing paper varies depending on a position where each of the rollers is biased, and this may affect the transport accuracy.
When printing is performed with a thermal head method as disclosed in the above-described literature, such a variance in the transport accuracy is unlikely to affect the printing quality, because the label paper is interposed between a head and a platen roller at a section on which the printing is performed. However, when the printing is performed with an ink jet method, an oblique motion in the transport direction on the downstream side is likely to affect the transport accuracy at the printing section, thus causing a problem in which the printing quality may be affected.